Recently, laboratory teaching has been done in the medical education, specifically in the dental education, in such a way that teeth implanted in a human head model are cut. There are following patent documents as a prior art relating to such a medical training apparatus.
Published patent application No. JP-60-103953-A (Patent Document 1) discloses a grinding simulation apparatus for medical treatment (FIG. 1) in which an electronic balance apparatus detects the load applied on a holder grasping a dental arch, namely it detects the pushing force of a hand piece, a thermocouple sensor inserted and fitted in the dental arch model detects temperature increase at the time of cutting, and an acceleration sensor provided for the holder detects vibration at cutting.
Published patent application No. JP-5-27675-A (Patent Document 2) discloses a simulation apparatus for dental training (FIG. 1) which comprises a jaw model implanting a tooth for training (FIG. 2) and a detector for detecting cutting status of the tooth for training and in which a cutting hand piece detects a minute voltage change by the electrostatic energy accumulated in an operator caused when the tip end of a cutting bar contacts a part corresponding to dentine and when it contacts a part corresponding to cavitas dentis.
The document also discloses a simulation apparatus for dental training (FIG. 4) in which an externally cylindrical member (FIG. 5) is provided for a position of the jaw model corresponding to a conduction anesthesia hole, the cylindrical member being embedded while being filled with a conducting material. When an injection needle is run into the position where the conducting material exists at an accurate angle and depth (FIG. 6), the apparatus electrically detects the potential change of the conducting material.
Examined utility model application publication No.7-46949-Y (Patent Document 3) teaches a head model for dental training (FIG. 8, FIG. 9) in which an articulator reproducing the occlusal movement of a human being is detachably mounted in a craniofacial model.
Published patent application No. JP-2000-293097-A (Patent Document 4) teaches a human model for training of trainee and a medical training apparatus (FIG. 1) for taking a picture of the position of the trainee or that of a training instrument for training during training and for showing the movement locus (FIG. 10).
Further, published patent application No. JP-2004-233585-A (Patent document 5) teaches a medical simulator which detects the treatment status for a model patient body (FIG. 2) having a head model by means of a sensor provided in its mouth, executes drive control of the eyes and eyelids of the model patient body and reproduces the movement and expression of an actual patient.    [Patent Document 1] JP-60-103953-A    [Patent Document 2] JP-5-27675-A    [Patent Document 3] JP-7-46949-Y    [Patent Document 4] JP-2000-293097-A    [Patent Document 5] JP-2004-233585-A